simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
United Autonomous Republics
History The East Paovian member states of UAR were safe and stable socialist and democratic countries, united from the late 30th to the mid 33rd centuries. They were leaders both on Kebir Blue and in the Soviet Federation. These territories were under the leadership of Spek for 272 years. The union's capital was Qavran, located in Vanqar Soviet Republic, the oldest and largest member state of the confederation. The UAR collapsed in March 3253 following decisions by referendum and through organs of government. Vanqar Main Article: ''Vanqar Soviet Republic'' Vanqar was originally a fascist state before collapse in the 2960s. In 2981 Spek led a vanguard of revolutionaries, toppling the provisional regime set up during a civil war. The movement was swift and unexpected, shocking both onlookers and the revolutionaries themselves. Following the upheaval in the capital, Qavran, the Vanqarists managed to unite much of the lowlands. During this transition, many local leaders across the rest of the modern day country made arrangements to join the Vanqar Soviet Republic. It is the strongest and most populous of the republics Mirabel Main Article: 'Mirabel Soviet Republic'' Within ten years, Vanqar Soviet Republic had managed to become extremely prosperous and sponsored a Vanqarist Revolution in the capital of Mirabel, Stokholm. Following the successful overthrow of the monarchist government, Stokholm was renamed Revolution in honour of Spek. Mirabel, which is home to a large English population, made a proposal for the Special Language Status Agreement, which was signed by both parliaments in 2990. With the inclusion of Mirabel, a federative system of government was created to devolve power to the regional level. From the time of union in 2990 until the ascension of Jadir in 3003, the state was referred to as the United Republics of Vanqar and Mirabel (URVM). Mirabel was renowned for its military might (notably as a significant nuclear power). Jadir Main Article: 'Jadir Soviet Republic'' In March of 3003 the Jadir Soviet Republic joined the union by a referendum sent by the democratic government. With a weak economy and poor social welfare, the leadership of the country acquiesced to the experience and popularity of the UAR. Jadir recovered through massive aid from Vanqar and Mirabel. The three provinces created a plan in 3010 for economic integration and consistent profit by 3020, which was met in August of 3016 to much jubilation. In later years, Jadir's brand of semi-privatisation of enterprise was proven to be the most effective economy. Although there were many privately held corporations in Jadir, they were very tightly regulated and were overseen by liaisons from the Ministry of Labour. Following waves of strikes in the 3140s, Jadir formally declared independence from the UAR in September 3147, gaining permission from Qavran immediately. Kadran Surfax Main Article: 'Kadran Surfax Soviet Republic'' In 3021 the former IND Commonwealth integrated into the UAR. The Solidarity Crisis, which was precipitated by a military coup in 3011, lasted for the last ten years of the government's history. The military dictatorship was stable, but led to the erosion of the social welfare system and the complete collapse of the economy. In October of 3020 Special Forces Four (SFF) conducted a covert operation which toppled the regime. In December, a referendum was held, asking the population whether they would decide to join the UAR. Over 85 per cent of citizens endorsed the motion, making the annex official on New Years Day 3021. The Kadran Soviet Republic conducted its first democratic elections that same day, with the International Soviet Committee taking the majority of seats. Over the course of the first seven years of Soviet governance, a movement pushed for Surfax to be a part of the nation's title. This succeed in 3028. Following 3100 domestic problems in KSSR were mismanaged by the local government. The Progressive Party of the Republics, which remained the minority leader of the country for over six decades, failed to allow dissent and ultimately initiate reforms to the economy (despite attempts from Qavran). Following Jadir's declaration of independence in September of 3147, KSSR also asked for independence, which was immediately granted. Contemporary Politics Vanqar, Mirabel, Jadir, and Kadran-Surfax were leading members of the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue. Vanqar Soviet Republic chaired the organisation for 20 years, giving over the position to Soviet Empire of the Leaf in the organisation's first ever election (3010). The federation, which has representatives from seven continents on the planet, is still maintaining the quick growth garnered under Spek. Also, the UAR and other members of the Soviet Federation provide significantly to international development through loans, the setup of emergency aid, and the participation in the common market "Border Countries", later termed the SovECON. In internal politics, each province (or Republic as they are officially termed) had control over its own economy, social policy, and law. The structure of the UAR was designed to be a heavily decentralised federative system. In essence, the only role played by the supranational government was foreign policy and defense. Each province had slightly different priorities, but synchronised with the overall goals of the union. Vanqar, which was ruled by the International Soviet Committee, had no opposition parties. The government was non-partisan, with individual representatives from across the country participating in political decisionmaking. In Mirabel, the ISC faced partisan opposition from the Progressive Party of the Republics - which served mostly as a voice of criticism in parliament. Parties in Jadir Soviet Republic included the National Bloc, the Progressive Party of the Republics, and the Citizens Cooperative of Jadir. The major competition in Kadran Surfax was between the Progressives and the ISC. In 3077 Vanqar Soviet Republic opened a space programme, which conducted its first missions in November of that year from the Wisconsin Centre. In 3081, coinciding with the Republic's 100th Anniversary, the United Autonomous Republics went nuclear. The height of the UAR was known as the Great Century. This period lasted from 2995 to 3110. This era was charaterised by prestige at the federation level, economic prowess, and significant cultural development. This period came to an end when Spek stepped down as Elector General. Geography The provinces of Vanqar and Mirabel had a lengthy coastline, while Jadir and Kadran Surfax were landlocked. The majority of all territories were on the high plains of Volusia. This mountainous region is mined with small, deep lakes and thick boreal forest. The UAR was renowned for its ecological conservation and spectacular national parks; however, there is still significant environmental damage near the Horn of Leningrad, a heavy industrial location and the mouth of the Pomaroso River. The highest point in the republics is Jay Peak, with an elevation of 8470 m, making it the tallest mountain on the continent. Demographics The republics were predominantly Arabic. Although the official language of the UAR was Arabic, business had been conducted in English, and many regional languages had special status. Immigration to the empire has was consistently high due to the strength of the economy and the political stability. The official state policy toward religion was secularism. Largely, this had been widely respected as the populations of the UAR are very inclusive and have always respected difference. Population and Immigration Growth over the first forty years of the UAR's history was substantial. Although Mirabel had seen a significantly smaller rise in population, there were at its peak more than 137 million citizens of the UAR, making it one of the largest territories on the planet. Some opposition parties in Jadir's parliament aimed to increase the republic's population by opening the borders to certain professionals from several neighbouring socialist countries such as People's Republic of Rezalan, the Republic of Kaput, and the Socialist Union of Farr. This move had been criticised by other parties, by the media, and by the general public. Immigration was always an integral part of the UAR, but growth in the region had been sustained from refugees seeking assylum, not ordinary citizens in neighbouring countries. Ms. Emily, who led the Soviet Federation during this period, expressed disdain for the idea, citing that the increased mobility will "erode national and regional programmes". Languages According to the 3021 Census, approximately 35 per cent of members of UAR identified Arabic as their first language. As the map below illustrates, Arabic was a language dispersed quite evenly across the republics. Many English, and French speakers lived in Mirabel and Vanqar. Two very small ethnic linguistic groups, the Khas and Qavran are localised, but are still recognised as official languages of the UAR. Since all five languages were official, they were all legally equal. The following chart corresponds with the map below. Information was taken from the 3125 census. Category:Federations Category:Defunct Country